La Belle Arrivée
by Rauz
Summary: Vous me soumettez à une autre séance de torture de ce genre quand vous voulez. Une suite? Peut-être ...


**Genre :** Romance S/J

**Spoiler :** _Dernière chance 1ère partie_. Particulièrement cette scène, puisque c'est cette photo qui m'a inspiré la fic : .us /img31/2501/x4y9 .jpg

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacri ... »

Un pas.

Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait été renvoyée sur Terre.

Deux pas.

La réalisation venait de se faire mais son corps n'avait pas reçu le message.

Il ne le reçut qu'au moment de faire le troisième mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle volait. Elle avait soudain l'impression de voler. Mais elle ne faisait que glisser.

A cause de son élan, de sa main tenant toujours sur P-90, elle n'avait pas pu stopper sa course et se trouvait maintenant à plat ventre sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Jack avait d'abord vu la lueur blanche du télétransporteur Asgard. Signal s'il y en avait, que des problèmes étaient sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Il ne s'était par contre jamais imaginé que quelque chose lui tomberait dessus de manière aussi … littérale et … délicieuse.

Sam avançait, à plat ventre sur son bureau et lui, machinalement, reculait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer, son fauteuil étant bloqué par un meuble, sa tête collée contre son dossier. Et le visage de Sam à quelques centimètres du sien. Sam avait posée sa main libre sur une de ses cuisses à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Ils en avaient vécu des choses bizarres, des situations absurdes, étranges … Mais celle-ci était totalement inédite et prenait certainement la première place dans leur classement.

« Euh … Carter ? »

Leurs yeux passèrent d'écarquillés à fixes. Leurs regards devenant de plus en plus intenses.

« Mon général ?

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Oh, Thor a …

— Non, je voulais dire ... »

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

Elle réalisa qu'il parlait de sa position actuelle.

« Oh … J'ai … Mal géré mon atterrissage. »

Mais Jack ne put réagir, trop occupé à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il sentait le souffle de Sam sur son visage, ce qui le mettait au supplice. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le rosé de sa bouche entre-ouverte et l'humidité de sa langue. Sortant un instant de sa transe il vit que Sam était pareillement occupée.

_Merde ..._, pensa-t-il.

A peine ce mot s'était-il formé dans son esprit que Sam passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Carter, souffla-t-il. »

Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire avant que ça ne dérape plus que ça n'avait déjà dérapé.

« Jack …

— Sam. »

Elle était fiancée, c'était sa subordonnée, ils étaient au beau milieu du SGC, dans son bureau. _Sur_ son bureau, à la vue de tous.

Toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore qu'il s'était entraîné à répéter pendant des années et des mois ne semblaient plus avoir le même pouvoir.

La seule chose qui avait une emprise sur lui à cette instant était la bouche de Sam. Tentatrice, des courbes qui avaient été sculptées par le Diable lui-même. Une couleur qu'il ne retrouvait que dans ses rêves.

Ils avaient perdus.

Ils allaient gagner.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre à l'unisson.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'enfin le moment était arrivé. Enfin, ils allaient faire ce dont ils rêvaient, ce dont ils avaient envie depuis si longtemps.

Ils y étaient presque.

Ils étaient comme en transe. Une seule idée occupait leurs esprits. Leurs cerveaux n'enregistraient que ce qui avait attrait à la situation actuelle.

Les mains étaient moites. Les pupilles dilatées. Les fronts chauds.

Les souffles et les battements de cœur saccadés.

Encore un peu et …

La porte du bureau de Jack s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Walter les bras chargés de dossiers et qui s'arrêta net quand il vit la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il ne put rien dire, mais le charme fut brisé.

Jack jeta vers Sam un regard plein de regrets et celle-ci, un sourire triste sur le visage, descendit du bureau.

« Walter, vous voulez-bien m'attendre dans la salle de briefing s'il vous plaît ?

— Oui, mon général. »

Et le petit sergent sortit aussitôt en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Carter. »

La jeune femme, qui avait gardé la tête baissée quelques instants, la redressa instantanément et tomba sur le sourire mi-timide, mi-amusé de son supérieur.

« Vous me soumettez à une autre séance de torture de ce genre quand vous voulez, Sam. Jour et nuit s'il le faut. »

Il eut peur d'être aller trop loin mais fut rassuré quand il vit sourire de Carter s'agrandir.

« A vos ordres, mon général. »

Il lui sourit à son tour et laissa son regard dériver quand elle quitta la pièce.

_Oui bon …_, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Il rejoignit Harriman qui l'attendait près de la longue table.

« Walter …, » commença-t-il, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

« Mon général, j'ai ici plusieurs choses à vous faire signer, » dit-il en lui tendant un premier dossier.

« Walter, à propos de …

— De quoi mon général ? Je n'ai rien vu moi ? J'aurais du voir quelque chose ? »

Jack était pour le moins surpris.

« Vous … Hum … Vous … »

Intérieurement, Walter s'amusait beaucoup de voir son supérieur, le héros intergalactique, pourfendeur de serpents et autres créatures nocives, perdre son latin et baisser les yeux devant lui.

« Je … ? »

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent encore.

Le sergent faisait-il réellement semblant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir ?

« Eh bien …

— A vrai dire, vous savez quoi, toute cette paperasse là peut attendre encore quelques heures. Je crois que je viens d'entendre le colonel Carter vous appeler, mon général, » proposa-t-il très sérieusement avec toutefois une lueur d'amusement, ou était-ce de fierté, dans le regard.

« Euh …, » fut tout ce que put répondre Jack.

« Venez me trouver quand vous … serez disponible. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, Harriman récupéra ses dossiers et prit la direction de l'escalier.

Jack resta figé de longues secondes avant que la lumière ne fasse dans son cerveau.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il sortit de la salle de briefing et partit à la recherche de Carter.

Ils avaient une séance de torture à terminer.


End file.
